


That's something I couldn't do

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: “Doesn’t it bother you that he is constantly flirting with everyone?”“No, he’s just being nice. He’s just play-flirting. All he does it be sweet with them."---Or: Rum Tum Tugger being sweet and protective towards the kittens. Set to "Does Your Mother Know?" by ABBA.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Rum Tum Tugger & Electra, Rum Tum Tugger & Etcetera, Rum Tum Tugger & Jemima, Rum Tum Tugger & Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	That's something I couldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first Cats fanfiction, yeay!
> 
> I'll continue all my other WIPs obviously. I just wanted to get this up now that I had finished it. The lyrics are from "Does your Mother Know?" by ABBA which was the song that inspired me. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Doesn’t it bother you that he is constantly flirting with everyone?”

“He isn’t really.” Mistoffelees didn’t take his eyes of Tugger as he answered Munkustrap. “It’s mostly the kittens that still fawn over him after all.”

“Yes, and he is reciprocating their flirting.” Munkustrap said in confusion. “Isn’t that bothering you at all? I mean you two are pretty much exclusive.”

“He isn’t really flirting with them though.”

“He is.”

“No, he’s just being nice. He isn’t interested in kittens, he’s just play-flirting. All he does it be sweet with them. I have never heard him say something even slightly suggestive when with the kittens.” Mistoffelees explained away, leaning back a bit to get a better view at Tugger and his fan club.

“Really?” Munkustrap seemed surprised. “I mean I never really listened in to his flirting or paid much attention to it but-”

“Yes, and that’s why you don’t know that he’s not actually flirting with them.” Mistoffelees said in amusement. “If you’d just take the time to actually pay attention to what he does and how he speaks to them you’ll see that he’s more of a big brother and a protector to them than anything else, let alone a potential mate.”

“That’s surprising.”

“Yes, well listen to him and you’ll see.”

_You’re so hot, teasing me  
So you’re blue but I can’t take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn’t do _

Jemima was giggling brightly as she walked the perimeters of the yard at Tugger’s side. She had attached herself to him as soon as he had shown up that evening. Munkustrap had taken Mistoffelees’ words into account and was watching them closely from atop of an old car. Tugger smiled charmingly as she grabbed his arm to let herself be led around.

“You’re so funny, Tugger.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so.” He chuckled. “If only I thought of myself as funny there’d be little to no point in making jokes.”

“That’s so sweet of you.” She giggled sweetly as she inched closer to him.

Tugger looked down at her with a warm smile. “You’re the sweeter one of us for accompanying me all the way over to Mistoffelees’ den, Jemima.”

The young cat looked away bashfully, completely flustered by his words as she let out a quiet little giggle. “Oh thank you, Tugger. Or can I call you Tuggsie? Misto calls you Tuggsie a lot.”

Tugger laughed at that and nodded a little. “You can call me whatever you please. His nickname for me has made its rounds across the yard anyway. I don’t mind. But doesn’t that mean that I should give you a nickname, too?”

“Oh, you can call me whatever you’d like!”

“How about Jemmy? Doesn’t that sound sweet?” 

“Yes, call me that!” She said enthusiastically before beaming up at him once they were close to Mistoffelees’ den. “Thank you for walking with me, Tuggsie.”

Tugger chuckled a little as he let go of her arm and approached his mate’s den. “I’ll see you around, Jemmy.”

She giggled before waving and walking off. Tugger climbed into Mistoffelees' den who was watching him with an affectionate glance before standing up and nuzzling his face to his mate’s neck.

“You are the sweetest.”

“I am not!”

“Of course not, Tuggsie.”

_There’s that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you’re only a child _

Munkustrap was perched on an old refrigerator while he watched his brother’s every move with Electra. The young kitten was inching ever closer to him, twirling his mane around her claws and looking up at him.

“Did you groom your mane?” She asked innocently and Tugger chuckled a little.

“I do that on a regular basis. How else would I look this good?” 

Electra giggled quietly and nodded. “You do look good.”

“Why thank you, what a nice thing to say.”

“So do you have a mate for the Jellicle Ball, yet?” She asked, blinking her eyes up at him. “I mean, I am not yet old enough to have one, but do you have someone?”

“In fact I do.”

Electra nodded, her smile faltering and face falling. Tugger looked at her curiously before realizing why she looked so disappointed. He thought for a few seconds before gently rubbing his cheek over her head.

“You will find a mate soon, too. In a while, you will be old enough and I’m sure every tom would be lucky to have you.” 

“But you.”

“That’s not because you’re not a lovely cat.” Tugger promised. “You’re a little too young and my heart belongs to someone else.”

“You think I’m a lovely cat?” Electra asked softly. “Really?”

“Yes of course.”

At that, he earned himself a smile and the obvious change of Electra’s mood for the better. “Thank you, Tugger.”

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it’s funny  
Does your mother know that you’re out _

Mistoffelees had been right so far and Munkustrap knew it. He had been too quick to judge his brother’s actions but his interactions with the kittens seemed sweet and mostly innocent. He wanted them to feel special without making it inappropriate and Munkustrap was thankful for that.

The biggest surprise came when a storm swept over the yard. Munkustrap had holed up in an old car with his brother who had brought Mistoffelees along. All of them huddled together as the rain kept pouring and the wind kept howling around the car.

“How have we not seen this storm coming?” Munkustrap asked quietly. “We should have seen the clouds coming and sent everyone back to their humans.”

“Munk, it’s not too bad.” Tugger said softly. “Everyone found shelter and those who can get back to their humans in time are probably there right now.”

Mistoffelees nodded in agreement. “Sometimes storms just surprise you.”

With that, he curled up at Tugger’s side and the two huddled together while Munkustrap tried to see outside, straining his eyes to look through the rain. That’s when there was a knock at the window and the car’s inhabitants all startled before Tugger leaned forward to cautiously open the door.

He was immediately met with two thoroughly soaked kittens crowding into the car and beginning to shake off the water on their fur. Munkustrap eyed the two of them in question.

“Were you two not supposed to go home?”

Etcetera looked up at the tom and slowly shook her head. “It’s too far. The wind picked up and then the lighting started. We got frightened and came back for shelter.”

Electra inched closer to the other cats. “Can we stay here until the storm blows over?”

“Of course.” Mistoffelees was agreeing before anyone else got the chance. “There’s plenty of room in here.”

Before they could even thank them, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky followed almost immediately by the deafening sound of thunder. The kittens whimpered in fear. And before Tugger could react they were both crowding into his space, cuddling up to him in fright. Mistoffelees inched back, giving the kittens space while Munkustrap looked on in surprise.

“Oh, you two, it’s only a storm. There is no need to be scared.” Tugger promised as the kittens squirmed even closer to him.

He looked up in surprise as Etcetera nuzzled her head to his neck, whimpering as another flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Tugger gently rested his head on hers as her sister cuddled up to his side, as well. Munkustrap couldn’t help find it endearing as Tugger began to purr, effectively calming the frightened kittens down. Electra and Etcetera closed their eyes, snuggling up together in Tugger’s big mane, no longer frightened.

When Tugger looked up he saw Mistoffelees’ affectionate smile and groaned quietly as to not disturb the kittens. “Don’t say a word.”

“I’m not saying a word.” Mistoffelees teased. “I’m also not saying that you are the sweetest.”

_And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you’re out _

“So you don’t see him flirting back as inappropriate?” Munkustrap eyed Jellylorum in interest. “They are kittens after all.“

“They are hardly helpless little kittens anymore. They have grown so much and I’m proud of them.” Jellylorum said softly watching Victoria and Jemima walk alongside Tugger. “And he’s not really flirting with them. It’s kitten-flirting, harmless and fun. If anything it’s pretty patronizing.”

“Patronizing?”

“Yes, patronizing.” Jellylorum looked back at Munkustrap. “If I saw anything other than brotherly affection or harmless flirting, I would put a stop to it. You must know that I would never let the kittens be harmed, right?”

“Of course, I know.” Munkustrap exclaimed. “I don’t mean any harm. I am merely worried. My brother’s reputation is anything but innocent.”

“You must agree that he has calmed down a little ever since he has been with Mister Mistoffelees, though.” 

“That’s true.”

“Hardly any queens have even tried to make advances at him and if they did he always reacted more politely than flirtatious, reciprocating their compliments without really wanting to get any further.” Jellylorum explained. “And the things he says to the kittens are just to make them happy, to entertain them. He compliments them in such a sweet manner, I would never think of it as anything but innocent. Just look at how protective he is of them, too.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

_Take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That’s no way to go  
Does your mother know _

“Tugger!”

As soon as Tugger approached the yard, battered and bruised, a frightened Victoria at his side, the older cats came to his aide. Munkustrap looked shocked while Jellylorum came over to check on the cat by the tom’s side. 

“What happened?” Mistoffelees asked in shock. “Did you get into a fight?”

Victoria spoke before Tugger could, her voice high and frightened. “He fought off a tom that wouldn’t leave me alone. I saw Tugger walking down an alley and ran to him for help and he fought with him.”

Munkustrap was at his brother’s side now, supporting his weight. “What tom?”

“No one you know.” Tugger shrugged. “He isn’t one of us. I didn’t know him and I didn’t even catch his name. Not that I was trying to, anyway, because I was a little busy with making sure he stayed away from Victoria.”

“That was very heroic of you.” Jellylorum said gently. “Thank you for protecting her.”

Mistoffelees nodded in agreement. Ever since Victoria had shown up at the yard, she had been like a sister to the magical cat – they even stayed at each other’s places from time to time, their humans not minding it at all. It came to no surprise that Misto immediately went to check on Victoria. She was still really young after all and much less capable of fighting off a full-grown tom than Tugger was.

“Are you injured?”

“No.” Victoria shook her head. “He never even touched me. Tugger immediately went to fight him off. Check on him, not me. I didn’t fight.”

Misto nodded and headed back to Tugger, looking him up and down. “Should we ask Jenny for help patching him back up?”

“Yes.” Munkustrap agreed. “He doesn’t look too bad but better safe than sorry.”

Mistoffelees nodded and together with Munkustrap he sat out to get Tugger to someone that would look at his wounds. Along the way, he kept checking in on his mate who kept insisting that he was fine.

“Hey, Tuggsie?”

“Yes?”

“Did you win?”

“Of course!”

_I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I’m not the one _

“Do you want my help grooming your mane?”

Tugger looked up in shock at Victoria’s request. Since their run-in with the grey tom that he had fought off, the white kitten seemed to think she owed something to Tugger. He had tried to convince her otherwise but while his wounds healed, she wouldn’t leave his side. Now he was almost back to normal, his few wounds having healed up nicely but he still felt sore. Grooming himself was still painful so normally Mistoffelees would help. Now he wasn’t there and Tugger’s mane, in particular, needed grooming as it had gotten wet when a truck had driven by him, splashing it in rainwater from the street.

“I mean since you obviously still hurt.” Victoria explained as Tugger failed to answer. “After all you got hurt while helping me.”

“No need.” Tugger shook his head. “I’ll wait for Misto.”

“But he’s gone with Plato. Don’t you think I could help?”

“Victoria, you don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything in return. I helped you because you needed me to.”

“But I’m not a helpless little kitten anymore.” She persisted, a little more forceful than the last time. “Really, Tugger, I can help.”

“It hardly seems appropriate, don’t you think?” Tugger asked softly. 

Victoria huffed, acting upset. “I just want to help.”

“I know you’re not helpless but sometimes you need help from others, anyway.”

She sighed softly, lying back down next to him. “I wish you’d all see me as an adult. I’m sick of being treated like a helpless child. Even you treat me that way.”

“I don’t do it because I think you’re helpless. I think of you almost like a sister that I want to protect, not because you’re incapable but because you’re part of the tribe and I care about you.”

“That’s sweet. You can be so sweet.”

“So I’ve been told.” Tugger chuckled. “Don’t tell anyone or my reputation will be tarnished.”

“Promise.”

_Now you’re so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you  
Give me a flash of that smile  
But girl you’re only a child _

Munkustrap watched with a smile on his face as his brother strutted around the yard again, fully back to health and throwing smiles and winks around as he went. He was ridiculous, sure, but that was just his charm. Even Mistoffelees didn’t seem to mind, watching from an old chair that had been discarded nearby to where Munkustrap was sitting. He watched with an amused smile as the kittens congregated around Tugger.

“After this year’s ball, we finally get to practice our own dances!” Electra said in excitement. “We’ll finally be old enough.”

“Really now? I remember when you first came here, all small and fluffy, never leaving Jellylorum’s side.” Tugger said teasingly, making Electra pout slightly. “She used to carry you off if you caused trouble.”

Etcetera beat her to a reply. “And you were really annoyingly vain. But after all the Rum Tum Tugger is awful annoying.”

“Where did this change come from? The last thing I recall was that you all fawned over me.” Tugger said in an amused voice.

Jemima looked up innocently. “You saved Victoria. And you’re our friend.”

Electra nodded dutifully. “And you’re always so nice to us!”

Jemima giggled a little. “You’re so nice to us, Tuggsie.”

“He lets you call him that?” Etcetera exclaimed in surprise. “I thought only Mistoffelees can do that!”

At that, the tuxedo cat in question decided to take pity on his mate that was currently being embarrassed from every angle. He sauntered over and cleared his throat as he approached to which all the kittens looked up.

“Tugger, you promised to help me with a magic trick. Do you have the time now or are you busy with your adoring fans?” He asked teasingly, earning himself a few giggles from the kittens.

“No, I can help you now.” He rose from where he had been sitting. “If the lovely ladies would excuse me.” 

The giggling that followed made Mistoffelees roll his eyes affectionately and little did he know that Munkustrap was doing the same from where he was watching. Tugger waved at the giggling kittens who grinned at him happily.

“Bye Tuggsie!” They all said in almost perfect unison much to Mistoffelees amusement.

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
If you think it’s funny  
Does your mother know that you’re out 

“You were right.”

“I mostly am.” Mistoffelees said jokingly, looking back at Munkustrap. “About what?”

“About Tugger and the kittens.” 

To emphasize his point, Munkustrap nodded into the direction of where Tugger was helping the kittens practice their dances for the ball. Even though they were too young to find a mate, they could still dance and have a good time. When Victoria had asked for Tugger to help them, he had quickly agreed. Now they were all dancing, laughing and having a nice time.

“He is really just playful with them.” Munkustrap said softly. “I paid attention to them for the last few weeks. He even defended Victoria when that other tom came at her.”

“What do you mean ‘even’? You sound as if Tugger would never help another cat.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Munkustrap sighed. “Don’t twist my words around. I just think it’s nice that he’s so responsible with the kittens, even when they are fawning over him.”

“You make it sound as if Tugger is really irresponsible.” Misto said softly but when he saw Munkustrap’s expression he laughed. “I’m joking! He can be pretty irresponsible and wild but he can be so caring, too.”

“Please don’t start fawning over him, too.” 

“I’m just saying that he’s sweet with the kittens. Victoria is like a little sister to me and I would never let him get so close to her if I knew that he was actually serious with his flirting.” Mistoffelees explained quietly. “Do you want to go down and help Tugger and the kittens?”

“No, let’s just watch them.”

Mistoffelees laughed quietly. “He’s having a bit of a hard time helping four kittens at once, though. Shouldn’t we be nice and help him?”

“In a bit.” Munkustrap chuckled. “Let him try it on his own first.”

“At least they’re having fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some other ideas for CATS fanfictions, like a pretty sad catastrophe one and one where I sort of rewrite CATS (2019). I will upload them anyways but if you are interested, let me know!
> 
> Edit: Regarding the somewhat rewrite of Cats 2019 while still having Victoria as the focal character: If anyone wants to offer me ideas or like have some input, feel free to drop by on my Tumblr http://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/ ! And if I messed up my settings and you can't contact me, let me know in the comments!  
>  **Also please tell me: Should I include the songs in this and if so how would you go about it? I am torn.**
> 
> I hoped you liked it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated if you did.  
> Stay safe! See you ^^


End file.
